


Love Like War

by cherryxxlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Kidnapping, Birthday Smut, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multi, My First Smut, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessiveness, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Liam, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Prince Zayn, Servant Niall, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Witches, Wolves, Zayniam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryxxlarry/pseuds/cherryxxlarry
Summary: Alpha Harry Styles, Prince of Holmes Chapel, has grown up with secret. He can control fire, but his own flames will turn against him if he doesn't find a balance to help settle his power.Omega Louis Tomlinson, Prince of Doncaster, has also grown up with a secret. He can control water, but he'll drown in his own water if he doesn't learn to control his emotions.As many threats start to fall on both kingdoms, they're forced to be allies and Harry and Louis meet.





	Love Like War

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted a fic on here already and I haven't even posted another chapter to it.
> 
> It's not that I lost ideas, it's just that I have so many that I can't focus on just one fic.
> 
> So here I am, posting this one.
> 
> Honestly, I like this one more so I'ma see if I can work on it. But I'm not abandoning the other one.
> 
> Thanks for reading this and giving it a shot.

**P R O L O G U E**

* * *

 

**Doncaster Kingdom**   
  
Queen Jay realized something was wrong with her two year old son, Louis, when she was showering him.   
  
The water was starting to swirl around Louis, like a whirlpool. Louis didn't seem to notice or mind, making random noises as she slowly washed his head.   
  
"Um.." Jay didn't know what to do until the water erupted into the air, splashing down on her in gulps of rain.   
  
Terrified, she began to crawl away until she remembered her son was in there. She crawled back, looking at him.   
  
"Louis." He ended up being fine, still not knowing what was going on. His hair was dry though, which confused Jay because she had been washing his head just a few minutes ago. In fact, his whole body was dry.   
  
Then the faucet turned on, filling the tub again with warm water.   
  
The handle wasn't turned.   
  
Jay grabbed her son and a towel and ran.

**

It was when Louis was four did Jay realized he had some control over the water, as crazy as it sounded.   
  
In the pool room, she purposefully threw one of Louis' toys into the water, holding him back to prevent him from getting into the water. Louis whined about it for a few seconds before he reached out to the pool and the water brought the toy to his hand.   
  
Jay just watched, shocked and mind blown.

**

She went to the local witch in the kingdom, telling guards to stay outside. Most people feared her for her witch status, but her and Jay were actually good friends.

Her name was Isis, with black short hair and mismatched eyes. One grey and the other blue. She played with Louis until he got tired and sat on Jay's lap, falling asleep.   
  
That's when Isis grabbed his small hand in her palms, closing her eyes. "He has something special. A power." She confirmed. "Hell cherish it, embrace it. Be powerful." She commented, nodding along with her words. "But his feelings. His emotions. They're..somehow.. connected with his powers. If emotionally hurt, his powers will spiral. He'll cause destruction, he'll hurt people." Isis pulled away, frowning. "He'll struggle without an emotional balance. Like a partner."   
  
"Partner?" Jay questioned. "Like a mate? Alpha or omega?" Isis nodded. Okay, Jay can do that. She can find Louis a sweet and caring alpha or omega.   
  
She's the fucking Queen of Doncaster.

****

**Holmes Chapel Kingdom**   
  
King Desmond and Queen Anne didn't take it seriously when the old lady, claiming to be a witch, cursed their only two children.   
  
Gemma, being the oldest, was suppose to present at the age of 12. She didn't. They just presumed she'd remain a beta. There wasn't a problem with it. She can still have kids. But there was a problem to it when it came to the throne. Betas just weren't strong enough to rule the throne.   
  
So Desmond and Anne put their faith in Harry only to realize there was something was wrong with him. As he grew up, they started to see it.   
  
At the age of four, they found out he was immune to fire when an explosion nearby should've killed him. But he came out of it, completely unharmed.   
  
At the age of six, they found out he can absorb heat/fire when every torch he passed lost it's flame.    
  
At the age of eight, they realized he can summon, control, and manipulate because he was simply old enough to try.   
  
It was only too late when they realized it could be part of the curse. They went to a local witch in the kingdom, having the guards wait outside to watch Harry play.   
  
Her name was Iris. She had long black hair, delicately braided, and mismatched eyes. One grey, the other other blue.   
  
"This fire power is definitely from the curse you're talking about." She confirmed their fear. "It's dangerous. As he gets older, the fire within gets stronger. He'll lose control whether he wants too or not if he doesn't learn to balance it." She spoke firmly. "He'll destroy everything he loves. It'll ruin him. Then, his own power will be the end of him. His self-destruction will end the royal throne."   
  
Desmond said nothing, taking in the information. Anne sniffled, not even realize was softly crying. Their son was doomed. Their bloodline was doomed.    
  
"You can prevent this. Help him find another equally strong balance."   
  
"I don't understand." Anne said, Desmond rubbing her side.   
  
"Like a partner. But it must be even. To be the white to his black. The light to his dark. The water to his fire. Metaphorically, of course."   
  
Desmond and Anne looked at each other. "You can't do a tracker spell? Find someone close to this description as soon as possible?" Desmond asked.   
  
"Yes, but it'll take time."   
  
"Do it. Please." Anne stood up. Desmond kissed her forehead.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll save our kid."   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's!!
> 
> :') Not ready for 2018 but I wasn't ready for 2017 and here I am so fuck it.


End file.
